Waiter's Charm
by Manuca
Summary: [ADOPTED BY KoyomiMizuhara04]
1. Charms to Everyone

**Disclaimer:** I really mean this: I don't own such a great anime/manga! And CAPRICHO 19 of September, 2004 © Abril tips for this fic.

**A/N:** Heyas! I got this idea from a Brazilian Teen Magazine (aka CAPRICHO). I think there is no fic like this (not that I saw…and if there is, tell me). I just couldn't stop from writing this! I don't think this fic will be huge (20 chapters), but, then again, I'm not sure. There are 008 tips, the finale and epilogue (I think) so, maybe 10 chapters?

**Summary:** When the waiters of your twentieth birthday look hotter than any guy from the party, you start flirting with them (in the wrong way). CORRECT ways to flirt with them. AU.InuKag&Others

_Waiter's Charm _

Rule 01: Charms to Everyone

By Manuca

_Ayame wanted to celebrate her birthday, her promotion and the year that was coming. It was Ayame's twentieth birthday. She'd officially buy a new apartment and get her 'promotion' in a week, and she'd be in her second year of Pediatrician College. She wanted a huge party for her friends, relatives and people who helped through her way to the college and succeeding in life._

_She had planned every step of this party so it would be perfect, just like her ideals. She ordered the most delicious food ever, got DJs to get the party going, a place to dance, to eat, to chat…She hired bodyguards, did invitations, rented the famous bar people from _dw00 Bar_, so they could serve drinks now and then…She bought an amazing dress, did her hair neatly. I would have been perfect. It would have been perfect if the waiters didn't charm. I would have been perfect if the waiters didn't charm and did this tricky mind game to seduce and leave you. I'd have been _perfect _if Ayame and her friends didn't fall for them._

----::----

"Kagome! Check the food!" Ayame yelled from the door to her friend, Kagome. Ayame had long red hair with deep forest green eyes. She was tall and almost perfect. Today was the day of the perfect party, for the perfect memorable event. She was in a red v-neck dress with her hair in a bun-like-way. She was fixing her make-up when Kagome came from the door. "You know, Ayame? You asked me that for six times now. If you ask again, I'll tell the cook to burn it all." Kagome smirked. Kagome had black raven medium hair, with gray/blue-ish eyes. She was in a black spaghetti-strap dress with her hair loose.

The two meet in elementary. They were rivals, because Kagome was a transferred student, so she got more attention than 'popular' Ayame. They always fought for everything and everyone. But in high-school they were paired in some projects and soon they became great friends. Now Kagome was trying to get in this business company while studying in the college.

"Ayame!! I came!" A running figure appeared in Ayame's door. It was Rin. "I don't think I'm late. Ok, I know we promised to meet early but…oh! You won't believe! I was walking home to get a shower, and by the way, my shower broke…But as I was saying, while getting in my house I founds this cute little puppy! I remember that you like puppies…Or is you Kagome? Oh, hi to you as well…No I don't think it's you Kagome, I mean; you have the fat Buyo, your adorable fatty, lazy cat. Oh, that almost sounded like Garfield, right? But as I was saying---"

"Rin! Slow, period, breath!" Ayame cut her straight. Rin blinked then giggled. "I'm sorry, I forgot that when I'm happy I speak non-stop" Kagome giggled. "Hello for you as well Rin. And no, I like puppies, but I think Buyo don't." She said. "Yes…I like puppies. What's his name? Is it for me?" Ayame asked trying to see the puppy she bought.

"Kyaaaaaa!!!!" They looked at the corridor and saw Sango running from a fluffy creature. "Take him away! Take him away!!!!!" She screamed more, ran to Ayame's room and jumped in the bed. "Help!! Look at the ugly thing!" She pointed at the white/gray-ish fluffy thing, also known as the puppy Rin found. They all laughed at her friend. Rin took the puppy in her hands. "It can be yours Ayame. You can name him whatever you like. I don't think the puppy have a name. And… hey, Sango."

Rin was Ayame's family friend. You know those friends that your mother meets your friend mother and when you guys were born they promised friendship from both of them. Rin is studying to be a professional journalist or writer. Rin had medium brown hair with brown eyes. She was in a black sleeve-less shirt and medium black shirt, her hair was loose.

Sango is Rin's neighbor for five years now. She met Rin when they got the garbage away. Sango met the other girls and they soon became friends. Sango is studying to become a lawyer. Sango was in a black dress with a magenta rose on the side of it, matching her magenta eyes. Her brown large hair was in a high-ponytail.

"I don't know a name…Is this my birthday gift?" Ayame said looking at the fluffy ball. "Actually, it's not. It can be an extra. You can always have it after you move to the apartment. I think they allow pets. I mean, in my neighborhood there are actually some places that accept pets. You can always ask nicely…" She said and took a little box from her purse. "It's this. You can open. If you don't like you can always change." She handed the silver box to Ayame. Ayame took it and opened carefully. She saw a silver necklace with a moon with different gems on it. On the back was written _Aya_. "Oh my God! I so love this! Thanks Rin!" She squealed and hugged Rin.

"What's all this noise?" They looked at the voice; it was Kagura. Kagura is the owner were Ayame live. She gave Ayame a medium room. Ayame came from Europe, so she had no place to move, so Kagura offered her this room. Kagura's house is pretty big. She rent's room for college students. Kagura is also a college student, but with solid business running. She is like the girls big sister. Kagura was in a typical Japanese kimono with her black hair fixed in a bun way. The kimono was dark red with some sakura petals matching her ruby eyes.

"Hey Kagura!" They all bowed in respect. "Sorry if you got disturbed…Rin found a puppy and brought it here, but Sango don't like him…" Ayame explained. "I see…Well then tell me: what time do I need to be in the place you reserved?" Kagura gave them a small smile. "What time is it now?" Ayame asked. Sango saw and answered "It's seven" Ayame thanked. "Then, you should be there by nine." Kagura nodded and was leaving when Ayame asked again "Is Kikyou coming?" At this they all found something better to do.

Kikyou was Kagome's older sister. Kikyou left home and also had a room in Kagura's house. Kikyou and Kagome were never in speaking terms, and when they talked, it was to say unpleasant things about each other. Kikyou always thought Kagome was her 'clone', so she was over her.

"I don't know Ayame…the last time I saw her was Tuesday." Kagura replied. Ayame just nodded. Then, after Kagura left, Ayame told the girls to get on the bed, they would talk.

"So…let's check: food" She asked taking a paper from the desk and the jumping back to the bed.

"Check" Kagome said.

"DJ, and is the stereo in the place?"

"Positive. They are already there" Sango informed.

"Bodyguards----" She was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Satsuki, the nineteen years old girl. She was panting. "Sorry girls, I couldn't make early…" Satsuki was their friend from high school. Satsuki is a year ahead. Her brown hair was tied in two ponytails, so you could see her hair isn't long. She was in an orange shirt (with black stars) with black jeans.

"No worry, hop on the bed, we are checking the stuff. Now, like I was saying, bodyguards with the guest list." Ayame asked again. Satsuki went and hugged each of their friends.

"Sure" Rin told her looking over a magazine

"dw00 Bar"

"They will appear at eight" Kagome answered.

"Hojo has his house ready?" She asked again. Hojo's house was huge (two stairs, a basement, a pool, a huge garden), and he was a friend of them…Ok, he had a crush on Kagome, so he offered the house.

"He has the house ready since two weeks…" Sango said irritated. Hojo would always comment that his house was perfectly neat and organized, ready for the party.

"Right" She giggled "The puppy name?"

"Uhu-hu…I don't know" Rin answered. "I know! Why don't we call him, or he is a she?" "I don't know, let's see" Ayame grabbed the puppy and looked; it was a he. "It's a he…any suggestions?" She asked and they started thinking. "You know what? Let's leave that for tomorrow or later" Kagome suggested. They nodded. They needed to look great. The girls started organizing, getting ready to leave…

-:: dw00 Group ::-

"Hey, Miroku! Come on, we need to get there in time!" Inuyasha yelled from the front-door. They were waiting for almost fifteen minutes. "Why can't he be normal?" Kouga asked Inuyasha. "I don't know…" After that, Miroku came from the stairs in a black tux with his black hair tied in a low ponytail. "Sorry guys. I must look incredible pretty…I mean more than I already am." Miroku smirked proudly. "Keh. You, pretty? I think those two words don't mix…I think ugly and you do mix and make a perfect chemistry" Inuyasha grinned at him. Inuyasha have silver long hair with golden eyes. He was also in the working uniform; black tux.

"Hey, are you using the _special_?" Kouga asked. Kouga had black hair tied in a high ponytail, meaning his hair was long. He had ocean blue eyes. He was also in the uniform. "You bet. I'd never leave them in a million years. They are my life. Or better: my money" He smirked. The 'special' is a triangular white dog ear, made especially for his head and hair. It was his mark in the parties. The ladies adore him with them, and with his silver hair! Keh (like he would say), he's amazing.

"How much time do we have to be there? Do you think we can check the place before?" Miroku asked Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother. He had silver and golden eyes, but instead of a huge ego, he had coldness. "I really hope we do. I heard the chicks are worth looking at. I think we will have twenty minutes before the owner actually gets there." He said "Why just twenty?" Kouga asked while hopping in the black dw00 car. "We need to pick Naraku and hope Musou is with him and ask Shippou to walk to the place." "Why does he need to walk?" Miroku asked. "The place is like two minutes from his place." He kept driving and stopping in this medium apartment. "Go and call him Kouga" Sesshoumaru ordered and Kouga glared at him, but went anyway.

Kouga went, ran the stairs (why bother elevators when he lived in the second floor?) reached the door and knocked. After while Naraku appeared in the bar uniform with his black long hair tied in a low ponytail. "Hey… Is Musou here?" Kouga asked and Miroku nodded. Shortly Musou came, with his black hair tied and also in the uniform. "Let's go. There is no time." They just followed to the car. Sesshoumaru speeded, ordered Musou to call Shippou and drove to the reserved place.

They entered from the back-door, getting in a kitchen. "Is anyone here?" Miroku called. "You guys must be the dw00 bar waiter's. I'm Hojo, the owner of the house." Hojo came smiling. The guys just gave him a strange smile. "Yes…I'm Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru said and shook Hojo's hand. The guys did the same. "Hey, did someone by the name of Shippou arrive?" Kouga asked the smiling guy. "Yes…He's checking the place. If you want, I can show you guys around." Hojo suggested. They grinned. "Please do." Then Hojo went showing them the place. It was huge, and the place they'd serve drinks and the food had a barbecue place, drinking bar, a stair to the pool and restrooms. Perfect.

After looking at the place and preparing the stuff to serve, Miroku asked Inuyasha what they always ask; "Hey…Do you think we can get the chicks to the places?" Meaning to the places: it was the place where they could get to kiss the girls. The best place was: the back of the stair, behind the barbecue place and the men's bathroom (if the girl followed them). You couldn't kiss the girl in front of the people, it meant risking your job and it could cause a little show. "Yes…Besides, the owner looks really clumsy. He wouldn't notice a thing." At his response, Miroku smirked lightly and went to the tables.

-:: -- ::-

"Hey, Rin, come on! The party is less than half and hour and we need to give orders to the food and bar people!" Sango yelled from the house. They needed to get there before nine so they could see if everything was perfect. "Sorry! The puppy wouldn't stay still while I closed the door!!" She complained and took the car keys. The five girls smashed inside the car. It was ten minutes to Hojo's house. They knocked the house, adjusting their clothes and make-up.

"Hey girls! You guys look perfect" he sad kissing each of them. They just nodded. It was almost annoying the way Hojo smiled and was nice. "Hey, com on. Let's check the stuff." He said giving space for the girls to enter. They entered in a line looking at the clean place. Everything was in order and those objects that could break were in another, limited, room. "You did a pretty nice work in your house Hojo. Thanks again for lending this to my party." Ayame said while smirking to Kagome, who just glared at her with 'I-don't-want-nothing-with-him-and-you-know-it'.

They passed in the kitchen just to make sure the food was ready, when to the barbecue place and talked to the bodyguard about any problem. They checked the music, which would start with a relaxing music and then a dancing music. After, Rin and Sango left to leave the girls purse in a room, Satsuki and Kagome were checking the lights while Ayame was trying to find the main member of the dw00 Bar.

"Hey, is anyone in the bar?" Ayame asked. The bar had the place to order drinks and some chairs and then there was a door which leads to the drinks storage and the changing room. "Hello?" She asked again, entering and knocking on the door. After knocking for a while, someone said 'coming' and then she was faced with Sesshoumaru. "May I help you?" He asked in this cold-tone. "Yes you may. I'm Ayame, the girl who employed you." She said fiery "I wanted to see if everything is in other. Any time now the guests will be arriving, and I wanted to have a time to start serving the drinks." She said looking straight into those golden orbs of him. "What time you want it to be served, Lady?" His tone surprised her; it was businesslike, with a flirting way. "Well, umh…" What was his name? "Sesshoumaru, Lady." He said as reading her mind. "First of; just Ayame. I don't like this 'lady' thing. Secondly, I'd like you guys to serve first water and then ask what they want to drink." He was stressing her. "Yes, Lady Ayame." Then he entered the door again. Sigh, what happened to the 'first of'? She thought.

The boys saw Sesshoumaru back with an almost grin-like way. "Who was that?" Kouga asked. If Sesshoumaru was grinning, there was a woman involved. "The party owner; Ayame. She has red hair, green eyes in a red v-neck dress." They all grinned. "Oh, and look for her temper." They all nodded. "She wants water to be served first and then give out drinks." They nodded again. Time passed and soon, they were to serve water.

-:: -- ::-

"Finally!! I didn't know there were so many lights!" Kagome said to Satsuki who turned on and off the last light across the corridor. "I know! Why would he like so many lights?" She said and then closing the door. They waked to the barbecue place. Sango and Rin were sitting, chatting about various topics. "Is everything ready?" Sango asked. "Yep. Now we just need to wait for the guests." Ayame invited over 50 people; they were from business companies, her college friends, some from high-school, neighbors from Kagura's house, and maybe her parents.

"Is everything ready?" Ayame asked sitting with them. "Yes…And did you talk to them?" Kagome asked. "Yes…The main dw00 Bar guy is almost hot, but he's too cold and arrogant. His name is Sesshoumaru." Ayame said remembering the way Sesshoumaru talked to her. "What time is it?" Satsuki asked. "Ten past nine." Sango answered. "Ayame, you'd like to stand…" Rin said looking to the door that leads to the party area. They all looked to where Rin was looking. "Oh my God, Ayame!! He is the main helper at the Hope Child Center!!" Kagome said. Rin just smiled and went to talk to him.

The Hope Child Center was a community center were homeless child stayed. Ayame and Rin did a volunteer job there. "Hello, Erick. It's nice to see you here." Ayame said and took his present "Thanks." He just smiled. "It was hard to get out of there without the kids knowing a thing." He smiled then went to sit. Guest kept coming, giving gifts, saying words and making sure to make her happy.

The music was coming slow, people were chatting, food would come in any second and the dw00 Bar was serving the water. The girls sat in a table, chatting. "Ayame, I was going to wait till the party ended, but I'll give you the gift now." Satsuki said. She went to grab her purse, when the other girls said to bring the other purses as well. "Then one of you should come with me." Kagome volunteered. They were reaching the door when someone opened it, revealing a girl in a white dress with red flowers in it. He long black hair loose. It was Kikyou.

Kikyou just passed the girls, went to talk to Ayame then went to sit in another table. Kagome glared at her then grabbed Satsuki by the hand and went to look for the purses. They got all the purses and returned to the table. "There, for you!" Satsuki beamed while giving Ayame the purple gift. She opened and saw that it was a pen. The pen was forest green with some white in it. "I hope you like, Doc. Ayame! It's to write appointments!" She said hugging her friend. "I so like it, thank!"

"Now, now…You'll like my gift better." Sango said while Satsuki ignored her. Sango was going to give her the gift when someone coughed behind them. They all looked at the person; it was a pretty damn hot waiter. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but here's the water. My name is Kouga, a pleasure." The waiter said at the girls. "I must say this party is awesome. Oh, by the way..." He said while grabbing Ayame's hand and kissing it. "Happy birthday" He said with a smirk. Ayame flushed and nodded. He left the glasses of water there and left, leaving a wink to everyone of the girls.

"God, he was hot!" Ayame commented after Kouga left. They nodded. "Now, like I was saying…" Sango tried again. "Here's your gift." It wasn't Sango; it was Kagura. "Hey, Kagura!! I'm glad you could make it!" Ayame went and hugged her. "Yes kiddy, now…Open and see if you like." Kagura said referring to the gift. Ayame opened the white envelop. There was a note that said "_Go to this address, there's something for you. Happy Birthday, Kagura_." And on the back was an address. "What is it?" Ayame asked. "Tomorrow you can go and find for yourself." Kagura just winked and sat besides them.

"By the way…Who was hot?" Kagura asked taking a sip in the water. "This waiter called Kouga. He isn't really hot, to me that is…But that he has a charm, he does." Sango said o her. "Now, take this before another interruption." Sango said tossing the orange gift to Ayame while the girls laughed. She opened and saw a white with red-ish little agenda. "Satsuki and I thought you'd like." Sango said while looked at the agenda Ayame was admiring. "Wow, I so like it, thanks!" She said.

"Hey! No fair! Now, my little gift, girl." Kagome said looking through her purse. "I can't find it. I can't believe I lost it! I must have forgotten some place!" She said taking all her stuff from the purse. "Ok, so that wasn't my gift only…So here's from me." She said handing a golden gift with a sun in it while searching for the other thing.

Ayame opened and saw a picture frame. It had black words with a platinum background. There was an image; it was the girls in the beach (last year in new-year). They had their arms around each other, smiling. They all wearing white clothes and in the button hung a 'best friends forever' in it. "This is the image you had in your study table, Kags!" She said showing the gift. "Yeah, I know…You really liked that one, and since I was broke…I really hope you put that in your new apartment." Kagome hugged her.

"I'll, definitively." She said. "Ok, I'll go and look for the other thing. Maybe my purse was open and the thing fall when we were coming back." Kagome said getting up. "We'll help, Kags. Besides, it's our gift as well." Rin said. The girls nodded. "What does the gift look like?" Ayame asked. "It's a small dark blue." Sango answered. They all got up and went to ask and look around the place.

-:: -- ::-

"I saw the birthday girl and she's really pretty. Might I add; her friends as well." Kouga commented while they were preparing the drinks to serve and some food. "You saw her?" Miroku asked. "It's hard not to notice them…The girl is with her friends, all females. I think its six of them." Kouga stated. "And what do you think?" Inuyasha asked filling the cup. "It will be _very_ easy." Kouga and the boys smirked. "Now…While we serve the drinks, look for a table with the girls…You might want to take a look." Sesshoumaru said. The all grinned. "But no exaggerations. You know the rules." The all nodded.

They all came from the door with the drinks in hand. Going table by table, looking for those six girls. After a while, Miroku approached Inuyasha. "Hey, I don't' see them." He commented. "Me neither. Do you think Kouga lied?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku just shook his head. "Impossible. He'd never---"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to ask something. It's really important." The guys looked at Rin. "Yes, ma'am." Miroku said gently and getting her hand. "No need for that." She shoved his hand. Inuyasha smirked. "I wanted to ask if you guys saw a small dark blue gift." She asked worried. "No, Lady…" Inuyasha tried to be nice. She looked nice. "You can call me Rin. Please, if you see it, bring to me or my friends." She said. "Yes, Rin. It would be nice to introduce your friends. If we find this gift, we wouldn't know who your friends are." Inuyasha said grinning at Miroku. "Oh yes. I'll bring them to the bar. Is that ok?" She asked and they nodded. "So I'll see you guys in fifteen minutes." After that, Rin dashed to another place.

"Nice." Miroku said at Inuyasha. "Yes…You need to think in everything. Now, let's get the others…It wouldn't be fair to meet them just the two of us." Miroku needed to agree. They were a team. They went, and in a waiter's way, they talked to the other members about the 'meeting'. They went to the bar with the 'ran-out-of-drinks' excuse. When they reached the bar they saw six girls with worried looks. Inuyasha whispered to Miroku 'easy chicks' while Miroku nodded.

"I'm really sorry to disturb. But we can't seem to find the gift." Ayame talked first. The guys looked up and down with a look that they liked what they saw. "It's a little dark blue gift." She continued and explained the path the girls took to the room. "Now…I'm Ayame for those who don't know." They _registered_; 'birthday girl with red v-neck dress.'

"This is Rin." She said towards Rin who just gave a small smile. The boys _registered_; 'Chick with black sleeve-less shirt and medium black shirt'.

"This is Sango." Ayame said while Sango just nodded. _Registered_; 'chick with a magenta rose'.

"She's Kagome." She said pointing to Kags. _Registered_; 'black spaghetti-strap, babe'.

"Satsuki is this one." She said at Satsuki. She just smiled. _Registered_; 'orange shirt girl'.

"And she's Kagura." Kagura just nodded. _Registered_; 'Kimono babe.'

"I wanted to ask you guys to help. The gift is really important. We decided to ask your help because you guys are the ones who move around and can get a look around." Kagome said. Miroku whispered to Inuyasha a 'yeah right. You just asked help because we are hot.' Inuyasha smirked. "Thanks again." Ayame said and then they left.

"Did you guys believe it?" Shippou asked. "No." They all answered. "I thought so." They grinned. "But like we don't want to 'disappoint' them, let's help them." Musou said. "Yeah…" Then they left looking for the gift and serving drinks.

The girls kept searching while Satsuki and Sango decided to go and fix their make-up. "They were really nice to do that for us." Satsuki said. "Who are they?" Sango asked opening the door. Satsuki was about to answer when they heard some girls chatting. It wasn't good to listen, but the girls spoke loud.

"Did you see? I was 'Oh my God, so hot'! He's really sweat" The girl said to her friend.

"Yes! And the way they spoke while serving the drink; 'what can I get for you lovely Lady?' It was so charming. And that smirk!" She commented.

"I know! Did you see? He winked at me! I was in cloud nine!" They said waking to the door. When they spotted the girls they said 'Hey girls. If you see Ayame, tell her the party is great. She did a WONDERFUL job contracting those hot waiters.' They giggled a little and left.

They entered and went to the mirrors. There was a short silence when Sango spoke. "Didn't Kouga guy do that to us too?" Satsuki nodded. "I think they are doing that to all the pretty girls out there." Satsuki spoke finally. Sango could just agree. "I think we should tell the girls." They agreed on that and left to search for their friends who were trying to find the missing dark-blue gift.

"Kagura, search for the other girls. It's a meeting in Hojo's guestroom." Sango said and hurried to the guestroom with Satsuki. When getting to that room, Sango spotted one of the waiters coming their way. It was a guy in a low ponytail with earrings. Sango said to Satsuki to go. She'd see if the waiter found something. Satsuki nodded and went inside.

"Did you fair Lady found something?" The waiter came with a smirk of his own. She frowned. "I was wondering the same. No I didn't. Thanks again for the help. I must go now." She said and left. Miroku was left mouth open; he never felt so useless in front of a girl. 'I must find that supposed gift so I can impress her. That way, I can play and be happy for a night.' He thought and then searched for another pair of breasts.

The girls sat in the couch. They looked alarmed. "Did you girls find it?" Kagome asked. None of them spoke. "I'm really sorry Ayame…I didn't mean to loose it." She said again. "Don't worry, it'll appear." Ayame said giving a resurrecting smile. "Now, why did you want to see us, Sango?" Kagura asked. "Well…It's kind of hard." She said. She looked at Satsuki. Satsuki understood and began telling them what they heard in the bathroom.

"Then, we discovered that they did that with us as well. We had a conclusion that they flirt with every girl they think its worth. So we wanted to make sure you guys didn't fall for them." Satsuki finished. "I see…Well, I think it's normal for them to act like that. I mean, it's just a night that they'll see us." Rin said. "Yes…But still, playing that way is really dirty." Kagura said. "Ok, so we'll keep an eye. Now let's go. I can't be away for a long time." Ayame said standing up. "By the way…The person who finds the gift call us back. I really want to know what is in there." Then she left with the girls following just behind.

-:: -- ::-

"What happened, Miroku?" Kouga asked him while they were filling the drinks. "I just changed a word with one of the birthday party friend. She was pretty cruel. And the smirk didn't work with her." He said filling another cup. "The smirk didn't work? That's bad. Who was?" Kouga asked. "The one with a magenta rose." He said. "And she looked so easy." Kouga said leaving. "That was what I thought as well." Miroku said then left to serve drinks. After this round, they'd serve food.

"Girls…This can't be happening. I mean, we worked so hard to get that gift." Rin said in a whisper to them. They nodded, sad. "You know what? Let's enjoy the party, and if the waiters don't find it, we'll search after the party. We can pay double for the waiters, so they can help us." Ayame said ahead them. They agreed that was a good idea. They went and sat in their table. Then a waiter came. "Hello ladies. I'm Inuyasha, a pleasure. Would you girls want a drink?" He said. The girls looked at him. He had silver long hair and those cute dog-ears. "I'd like." Kagura said. The girls asked for one as well. "Hey…Inuyasha was it? Are those real?" Kagome asked after one sip in the sweet drink. "The ears? For you, it can be." He smirked then left. "What an arrogant waiter." Rin said. "He can be arrogant, but he has a nice butt. And what with his hair?" Kagome said to them. They all laughed.

Rule

**001:** Don't get your hopes on. They charm for everyone. It's their job. Don't go thinking he's interested just because he's polite and smile at you.

END Rule

**A/N:** There! What do you guys think? I wanted to make a prologue. But it wouldn't work. Now, I know the guys are a little OOC, but it's for this fic!! Review?

Ja ne,

_Manuca_


	2. Adoption

**A/N REALLY IMPORTANT:** Ok, so I'm not allowed to make author note for a chapter. But it's for a REALLY good reason. I'm not in the mood to continue Waiter's Charm, or any Inuyasha fic. So, if someone wants to continue this, please review with your e-mail. If you want, I can send chap. 1 so you guys can move around and even re-write. Also, I have **the tips** for every chapter if you guys want. I mean…That's the whole point, right?

**Thanks so much** for those who reviewed! I appreciate! I feel honored to know that you guys took the time to review, I thank again.

If you are interested, please e-mail me! Ja!

Manuca


End file.
